Chuck vs The Nephew
by AubreyGrace
Summary: just read it....i'm pretty sucky at summaries


He walk down the street with the wind blowing through his hair, his thoughts wandering around, weaving through various things. He thought about his family, the ones he left behind so many years before, about his soon to be wife, to his best friend now, to his best friend he left without a goodbye, to the future he was about to experience. He wished his sisters could be here for him that they could see him get married to the woman of his dreams, who would make his sisters proud that his nerdy self could get a girl like her. Even Chuck himself can't understand how she could fall in love with him, but she did.

His sisters would be proud of him and his new job... He was a professor at Stanford, he was known to everyone there as Jeremy Carmichael, (because was a spy undercover) he taught computer science and a few advanced freshman poly-science classes. His fiancée is a security specialist, in other words she was basically a deep cover spy; but no one knew that except for Chuck.

Jeremy (Chuck) and Lisa Winchester (Sarah Walker) were getting married in two weeks even though school was starting this week, in fact that's where Chuck is walking to, his first class, introduction to poly-science, with a bunch of freshman, 'Great, just what I want to deal with a bunch of freshman.' he thought to himself. It's not that he didn't like freshman, he just had a lot on his mind and didn't feel like dealing with their insignificant questions. He was about to walk into the classroom when he felt his pocket vibrate, sighing he answered without looking at who was calling, "Professor Carmichael", he answered all professionally.

"Well, hello Professor," a seductive voice said on the other side, Chuck smiled when he heard the voice.

"What can do for you sweetheart?" he said to Sarah, knowing that she only calls when he's at work when she needs something.

"Well Jer, I was wondering if you would like to come have dinner with me and Patty tonight?" she asked with a slight plead in her voice.

"Babe, you know I can't stand that girl. She's kind of annoying."

"Aw please sweetie? You can bring Leonard too!" when she said this Chuck could just see her making the pleading smile.

"Wow, that's asking a lot", he started saying as he finally opened the door to the classroom, he was ten minutes early so he didn't worry about talking on the phone in front of people, "Since you like Leonard more than me. But I guess I'll give him a call, what time and where?" he asked as he sighed.

"Oh thank you, 7 o'clock at Figero's. Sound good?"

"Even if it wasn't I don't have much of a choice" he chuckled and heard her as well.

"You're right, you wouldn't. But I've got to go do an 'install'. So I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too, be safe." and with that he hung up and started to get his papers out for the class. By the time he was done the class had already filled up. 'Well, here we go..' he thought to himself.

"Welcome to Intro to Poly-science. I'm Professor Carmichael. This class will not be easy and you will get a lot of homework. Do not expect to slack off in this class. There are to many people in this class and because of that I'm going to be giving a quiz to weed out the ones who shouldn't be here, the quiz will be next class and to prepare yourselves for it you need to read the first 6 chapters of the textbook and learn from all of the instructions it gives you that. Along with the questions that we will do in class today, if you already think that this is to much please feel free to leave right now and have your schedule changed." Chuck paused for a bit to watch at least 15 students leave the classroom. "Well now, that was fairly easy to weed those fellows out. Now let's get to work." For the next half hour the students who stayed worked hard to understand what this new teacher, who seemed to be unfeeling towards them, was teaching to them. When Chuck looked at the clock they only had 5 minutes left of class, so he had them leave early, as the students were leaving he heard snatches of what the students were saying about him under their breath,

"God, this is going to be a tough class..."

"He seems a little angry"

"This Carmichael guy is going to be a tough teacher..."

Chuckling to himself Chuck got his things collected his things together to put in his briefcase when he heard someone cough behind him obviously trying to get his attention, 'Man, I hate brown-nosers.'

"Yes what can I do for you?" he said with out turning around, not wanting to actually talk to the suck up student.

"Um...hi, yea this is going to sound incredibly dumb, but ugh, well..."

"Well just spit it out!" Chuck said slightly flustered, he need to get to the C2 and do some paper work.

"Okay well here it goes, are you Charles Bartowski?" Chuck almost dropped the papers that were in his hands, when he composed himself and was sure that he had he turned around, when he did he saw that the young man's face looked just like his sister's face.

"Why, um do you ask?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Well you look exactly like him, well, from what I've seen from the pictures..."

"Well my name is Jeremy Carmichael, not Charles Bartowski. Sorry." he said curtly to the young man.

"Oh okay, well I'm Jeremy Woodcombe, but everyone just calls me Woody. I'll be in your class this year." he stuck out his right hand for Chuck to shake. He hesitantly grabbed Woody's hand,

"Well good luck to you this year for this class, hopefully you'll get your assignment in so you won't be kicked out." he smiled at the young boy. "Have a nice day." Knowing that was his cue to leave Woody turned and left deep on thought about his new professor. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into a beautiful blonde, "Oh I'm sorry there! I didn't see you." the blonde said. Woody looked up into sparkling blue eyes..

'Wow she is drop dead gorgeous...hmm... I wonder if I have a chance.' Woody thought. "Oh it's not a problem, listen this is going to be kind of out there, seeing how we just met but I just moved here and I don't know anyone and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" he gave her a confidant smile she smiled back at him and was about to respond when a voice from behind him answered for her.

"Sorry Woody, but she's taken already." the blonde smiled at him and walked past him and gave his professor a quick peck on the lips. "I thought you had to work?"

"I finished the 'install' early."

"Oh I see, well let me introduce you to Woody. Woody this is my fiancée, Lisa. Lisa this is Woody, one of my students."

Lisa gave Woody a brilliant smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you Woody. But Chu... Jeremy we need to go meet with the cake decorator in 20 minutes. So let's go."

"Wait! I thought the cake was my decision? I got to pick!"

"Oh sweetie, you do get to pick, I just get to give you the choices I pick from." Lisa smiled at Jeremy, but that smile was completely different than the one she gave Woody. It was one full of love.

"It was nice meeting you Woody." and with that she grabbed Jeremy's hand and started to walk away, thinking they were out of ear shot, "You know Chuck, he looks a lot like Ellie.."

Woody dropped his jaw in shock, it was his Uncle Chuck, why did he lie? And Lisa knew that he wasn't Jeremy, so to learn more he followed them from a safe distance but still close enough to hear, and what he heard shocked him.

"Yes I know he does, Sarah. He's my nephew. The last time I saw him he was 8. He's so grown up now..." 'Okay, Sarah? I thought her name was Lisa?' Woody was thoroughly confused, but he continued to eavesdrop...

"Does he know it's you?"

"I'm pretty sure he does..."

"Chuck! He could blow our cover...it's not sa..." Chuck cut her off.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know that even being here in this town where people could recognize me is a danger to our safety!? That now my nephew is in danger because I'm a spy and he recognized me..? Sarah I don't know what to do about it? I don't want him to have to go underground.."

"Well, maybe he won't have too.."

"Wait, are you thinking about having him recruited?"

Okay, so it's safe to say that Woody was thoroughly confused; his Uncle Chuck is a spy? And his fiancée is one too? And now they want to recruit him? Into what? The CIA? Ha yea right, there's no way this is true... 'Just keep listening man, you'll find out this is just a joke...'

"Well yea." Chuck gave Sarah a dirty look, " Well think about it, you would be able to still be a part of your family and if he's an asset, analyst, or an agent you'll know he'll be in good hands even maybe our hands to keep him protected."

"Sarah, I don't want him in this life. I just want him to go through college not having to worry about assassins coming to kill him or Fulcrum agents hunting him down because he happens to be related to the Human Intersect. I don't want that for him. I want him to be normal so he won't have to lie to Ellie because I've lied enough to her when I was with her." Just as he was finishing talking there was a crack behind them, not a loud one, normal people wouldn't have noticed it but Chuck and Sarah did, they turned around with their guns at hand and saw Woody standing there grinning sheepishly and his cheeks as red as a cherry, 'I can't believe I stepped on a stick...how embarrassing, now they...WHAT THE HELL?? THEY HAVE GUNS! oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! okay, okay..don't freak out...' Woody thought to himself..

"Well babe, it looks like you don't have much of a choice anymore." she looked at Woody's scared look when he saw that they had guns. "Chuck, you got some explaining to do, I'll call Beckman and Casey."

"Yea okay. Woody, would you come with me please?" motioning with his hand to follow him.

"Wha-where are we going?" all Woody could focus on was the gun that was in his uncle's hand, his nerdy uncle who played video games with him, taught him about computers, with a gun in hand.. Chuck saw his nephew staring at his gun. 'Oh right' he though and put the gun back into the back of his pants.

"We're going to the C2."

"The C2? What's that?"

"It's our base, completely hidden from the visible eye, it stands for the Castle the 2nd."

"The second?"

"We'll talk about it when we're secure alright?"

Woody nodded and followed his long lost...spy...uncle. They seemed to walk for a while around campus then Chuck turned off the walkway to the parking lot and started to walk up to a black Porsche Boxster S.

"Wow, Uncle Chuck, nice car! I don't remember you being all that into cars, as I remember it, you drove a '96 Toyota Camry."

"Yes well, Sarah did change me a bit, she's a little bit obsessed with nice little fast sport cars." He smirked at his nephew and then unlocked the car and got in, but Woody stood outside the car just staring at it, Chuck rolled down the window,

"Well kid? You gonna get in?" Woody blushed slightly

"Oh yea sorry, I've just never been in one of these before." He said as he shut the door to the passenger side.

"Really?" Chuck said as he started the car, "I would've thought that Awesome would have bought one of these already." At that Woody laughed,

"Ha ha, Awesome, I forgot you called him that. But no, he doesn't have one; he has a 2011 Mustang GT though. For some reason Mom never liked Porsches."

"Oh that would be because of Sarah I would suppose."  
"Sarah? Oh right, Lisa, why would that effect my mom's likes and dislikes?"

"Because when Sarah and I were dating when I was still living with Ellie and Awesome, she drove one."

"Wait...? Didn't you work at a Buy More when you lived with them?"

"Yes that's right."

"Well, no offense Uncle Chuck, but how on earth did you get some one like her to fall for you?" Chuck let a laugh,

"That's a good question...at first it was just a cover, but then our feelings became real...its a long story."

"I think we have time." Chuck laughed again,

"You know you're nothing like Awesome or Ellie come to think of it."

"Yea, I sort of took after my uncle." Chuck let a big smile at that.

Suddenly, Chuck stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"Well, here's our stop."

Woody looked around where they were and saw that they were at a old diner on the outskirts of town.

"Um Uncle Chuck? Are you hungry or something?" Chuck grinned at Woody,

"No are you? Because I wouldn't recommend eating here, the food is terrible," He said as they walked into the diner. The place was deserted.

"Well then why are we here?"

"Remember I said C2 was hidden from the visible eye?" Woody nodded, "Well, welcome to C2."

"An old diner? That's the C2? Great base Uncle Chuck." 'Maybe he's going crazy or something.' He thought to himself. Chuck chuckled,

"No, no, no Woody, just follow me." Chuck made his way to the back of the diner and then opened a closet door and typed something in, then Woody saw that his eye's were scanned, and then placed his hand on a screen and that got scanned. Woody's eyes grew big.

"Oh my god, you weren't kidding, you are a spy!" Chuck grinned at his nephew, "You haven't seen anything yet..." and with that a wall moved and it seemed to be a door with steel stairs leading somewhere. Chuck started making his way down there,

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Oh right.." and Woody started walking down the steps after his uncle.

_Okay, i wrote this when i was really bored in english on my ipod touch. So what do you think? Should i continue this or just let it go?_

_Oh and if y'all are reading Chuck vs. The Return, there will be a new chapter up within the weekend. :]_

_oh and incase you're wondering, there will be some fluffy Charah stuff...Cause i loooooove me some Charah._

_AG_


End file.
